


Scooby doo and scrappy one-shots

by Scrappymaster



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Aunts & Uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: just one-shots in the scrappy era





	Scooby doo and scrappy one-shots

Scrappy carried scooby into the train station

Like Scooby are you okay Shaggy asked

"Reah " Scooby said soflty

"I'm going to assume your Scooby's Nephew Correct? "Velma asked 

"Yep I'm Scrappy Doo "Scrappy said


End file.
